Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc: Alternate Timeline
by DarkKnight2000
Summary: This is a different timeline of the first Danganronpa game with different killers, victims and survivors, this isn't how I think the first game should've went, but more like a different take on the events of the game, hope you enjoy! All credit goes to Spike Chunsoft, I by no means claim to own Danganronpa or any of its characters. PS: contains spoilers for the first game.
1. Chapter 1

***Warning: MASSIVE SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 1 AHEAD***

The story starts with a girl in long dark blue hair, Sayaka Maizono, lying dead in what seems to be a bathroom, covered in her own blood, standing before her, was a boy of the same age, with brown hair, and mostly black clothing, he paused for a few seconds before letting out a loud scream.

turns out said boy was dreaming, he woke up in his room (or so he thought) screaming, he let out a sigh of relief that this was just a nightmare, after a few seconds of scanning his surroundings, he realizes he's in a girl's room, that's when he remembered what happened, he just switched rooms with Sayaka Maizono earlier tonight, who said that she spotted someone trying to open her door last night, upon remembering his nightmare, Makoto jumped out of his bed (or Sayaka's bed) to check if Sayaka is safe.

Makoto ran to the room next door (his room) to find that the door was already open, Makoto's heartbeats rapidly increased. he rushed into the room to find it messy, with no signs of Sayaka, Makoto remembered his nightmare again, so he rushed to the bathroom, knowing the trick to open the door, he went in to see Sayaka, lying in a similar position to how she was in his nightmare, except for one thing, she wasn't covered in blood. she was still alive.

"Makoto!" cried Sayaka in a weak voice as she spotted him, "Sayaka!" shouted Naegi in a loud voice before rushing to her side, he knelt down next to her and checked her to see if she had any fatal injuries, fortunately, only her wrist was broken, Makoto let out a sigh of relief, before turning to Sayaka saying "wait ... what ... what happened here ?!"

"Makoto, help me ... Leon ... Leon is going to kill me ... please ... I don't want to die!" replied Sayaka with a shaky voice, as she is probably scared, Sayaka started tearing while saying that, and upon finishing what she said, she dug her face in Makoto's chest and started crying, "Leon ?! why would he try to kill you ... that's horrible!" said Makoto in a surprised voice, after a few seconds, Makoto hugged Sayaka before saying "don't worry, I promised I will protect you, and I won't break my promise."

As soon as he said that, they heard the footsteps of someone walking towards the bathroom, Sayaka raised her head while widen her eyes, she looks terrified, Makoto realizes who is approaching, so he got up and face the door, mere seconds later, a boy of the same age appeared at the door, it was obviously Leon Kuwata, Leon looked like he saw a ghost and dropped his knife.

"Makoto ?! what the hell are you doing here." said Leon in a terrified voice, as he started slowly stepping back, "the question is, what are you doing in my room, and why are you holding a knife" said Makoto in a confused voice, then he shouted "were you really trying to kill Sayaka ?!", Leon paused for a few seconds trying to collect himself, before shouting "why are you judging me ?! she started it, she tried to kill me, I only attacked her in self defense!"as his face turned red and he clutched his fist.

Makoto couldn't believe it, after a pause, he told the boy standing before him "wait, that's not true, you're lying! Sayaka would never kill someone, I will never beli-" but before he could continue, he was interrupted by none other than Sayaka, who said in a weaken voice "I'm sorry Makoto, I'm sorry Leon ... but it's true ..." both Makoto and Leon turned to her, both looking shocked, Leon supposedly because he didn't expect her to tell the truth, "I invited Leon to this room with the intent to kill him, and not only that ... I was planning to frame you ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm a horrible person" continued Sayaka in a regretful voice as she started crying again, while digging her face in her hands.

Makoto was speechless, after moments, Leon broke the silence by saying "It's okay, Sayaka, I forgive you, I made a huge mistake myself, I saw a helpless girl before me, and instead of helping her, I tried to kill her, thanks to my stupid dream ... I could've ended this by leaving after you locked yourself in the bathroom, but no, I went back to my room to get a screwdriver to open the door and kill you ... as much as I usually hate to say this, but I'm really sorry".

after both sides made peace, Makoto finally spoke "I'm glad I made it in time, I don't blame you Sayaka for plotting to murder Leon and frame me, I don't blame you Leon for taking the opportunity presented to you, I blame him and only him. Monokuma ... I beg both of you ... please, don't let him fool you, I'm sure we will get out of her safely without the need to kill, I'm sure these videos are fabricated, Monokuma is trying to push us to kill, you shouldn't trust him." after his speech, Sayaka finally gave a genuine smile, although her face was covered in tears.

Leon put his hand on Makoto's shoulder before saying "Thank you, Makoto, thank you for stopping me from doing something I will always regret." Makoto smiled back to Leon before telling him "No problem.", Sayaka then started crying again while saying "I'm sorry Makoto ... how could I ... how could I betray a great friend like you ... I don't deserve to be your fri-", Makoto then replied "I still trust you Sayaka ... the fact that you are telling me this proves that you trust me, so I trust you too, I'm sure you weren't being yourself when you planned this, if it weren't for Monkuma, you would've never killed anyone, and you would've never betrayed me."

Sayaka finally stopped crying, while Leon looked to the side while saying "I'm sure after what happened tonight, none of us will be fooled by that stupid bear again.", Naegi and Kuwata then helped Sayaka get up to her feet, they bandaged her wrist to stop the bleeding, Kuwata helped Naegi clean the mess he made in his fight with Maizono, after fixing everything, the three friends made peace and promised not to tell anyone about what happened, and to not attempt to murder anyone ever again, Kuwata returned to his room, while Naegi helped Maizono to her room.

"Hey Makoto." said Sayaka as they entered Sayaka's room, "Thank you for giving me a second chance ... I won't betray your trust ever again ... after all, I'm your sidekick" said Sayaka while smiling, before chuckling, "I'm glad to hear that!" said Makoto with a big grin on his face, Makoto rested Sayaka on her, telling her to get some rest, he then told her Good Night before returning to his room.

despite promising to forget it, it's definitely an unforgettable night for the three of them, what could've been the first murder in the Killing game, Makoto managed to stop it before it's too late and prolonged the peace in this school, what they didn't know tho, is that this peace wouldn't last for too long

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, criticism is more than welcome, who do you think will be the first victim ? and who do you think will be the first killer ? and now that Leon and Saynaka did't die here, do you think they will survive until the end or they will still die eventually, if so, when will they die ? feel free to leave your guesses and thoughts.**


	2. Update

Apologies for the delay of the next part, but after I finished writing Chapter 1, I found massive flaws within the murder plot, so I'm working on re-writing it right now, and I've also been busy for the past few days, so the next part might be out by this weekend


	3. Final Update

**In short: I won't be able to continue this fanfic, so I'll post a summary for the story.**

Okay, I know this fanfic didn't even start for me to give up on, but I put a lot of effort into it behind the scenes. I got the entire story planned out and everything, and I really wanted to share it with everyone, but my poor writing the skills is to blame. the reason I didn't continue this is that I don't trust my story writing skills, and I couldn't make good murder mysteries, so I decided to give up on it unfortunately.

so the last update wasn't a lie, I did have the first murder fully planned, but I found major flaws and plot holes in it, so I tried to give it some more time for me to rewrite the case, I was even planning to do Non-Stop Debates, Rebuttal Showdowns, Hangman Gambits and Scrum Debates. but, there are simply some writers better than others, so I apologize that I can't continue (more like start) this.

What's Next ? since I hate fanfics that are never continued, I will at least post the full story, everything that I planned, the order of deaths, the basic murder plots for some of the cases, and even some of the mini-games for these chapters. It's also worth mentioning I posted this somewhere else in case you saw it before, it's not a different person, that's literally me, I just posted somewhere else since I didn't know if this format is suited for , but I will go with it.

Thank you for reading, sit back and enjoy the Story Summary next Chapter!


	4. Full Story Summary

**HEAVY SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA: TRIGGER HAPPY HAVOC**

**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR SUPER DANGANRONPA 2: GOODBYE DESPAIR & NEW DANGANRONPA V3: KILLING HARMONY**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Victim: **The Ultimate ? Kyoko Kirigiri

**-Killer: **The Ultimate Martial Artist Sakura Ogami

-**Survivors: **13

Before I start, I'd like to point out that in my original plans, I swapped Case 1 with Case 2, so this was originally Case 2, but I later decided on swapping them, so there might be some retconning from the intro chapter I posted here.

Some of you might be shocked I went with Kyoko Kirigiri as the first victim. it's not that I hate her, she's my favorite character from the first game, but after a lot of thought, Kyoko is the perfect first victim.

if Sayaka didn't die first, Kyoko is the next best choice. first of all, she's an important character, usually the first death is an important character, also Kyoko is the one who does most of the work throughout the game, so her being the first victim here would be interesting, since the story changes 180, also Kyoko has an aura of mystery around her, so I think she will be like the first victim in the original DR2 and DRV3, where she will be relevant to the plot even after her death, so Kyoko is my pick for first victim.

as for the killer, I thought it would make most sense if she was killed by the mastermind, both to start the killing game and to get rid of her rival who has the biggest chance of exposing her (in my original plans, she got rid of her because she showed her elite detective skills in Case 1, so she offed her out of fear of Kyoko exposing her plans), so Junko would send either Mukuro or Sakura after her.

the reason I went with Sakura is because I think Mukuro has more room for development, and she died early in the original, so it'd be interesting to see how the story changes if she survives, also I don't see Sakura surviving to be honest, so she either betrays the mastermind and sacrifices herself for the group like the original, or she does obey the mastermind in the end.

Chapter 1 goes the same with Sayaka being our first companion, however, this time, Kyoko is also a major player in Chapter 1, she helps a lot with the investigation and finds a few clues, which gives the group hope that they will be able to escape with her help, Sayaka still tries to kill Leon like the original after the motive, but Kyoko is the one to stop her, she notices her strange behavior and keeps watch of her, until she tries to kill Leon and that's when Kyoko barges in (before Leon appears).

Kyoko tries to keep it a secret to keep the group together but Monokuma appeared during the group meeting at the cafeteria and revealed Sayaka's plot to everyone, so the group starts to distrust each other since someone indeed tried to kill to escape the school. after a few days, Kyoko is killed, and everything falls apart, Sayaka is the main suspect, Junko aids Makoto with the investigation since they're the only ones who believe Sayaka might be innocent.

the trial starts with everyone suspecting Sayaka, a lot of evidence point away from Sayaka being the culprit, and after a more complicated trial than the original, it is revealed Sakura is the culprit and that she is a traitor, she reveals her beloved ones were kidnapped by Monokuma and he threatened to kill her if she didn't kill Kyoko, she then apologizes to the group with an emotional send off. the execution probably involves her fighting an army of Monokumas or something.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**-Victim: **The Ultimate Clairvoyant Yasuhiro Hagakure

**-Killer: **The Ultimate Fanfic Creator Hifumi Yamada

-**Survivors: **11

Moving on to Chapter 2. again, this was initially planned to be the first case, but I swapped them. now that we got the important first victim out of the way, it's time to kill some filler characters. I admit I'm biased with my decision to kill Hiro and Hifumi this chapter since they're my least favorite characters in the first game, but I think my decision makes sense because neither men have room for development anyways, so I can't improve their characters or give them better story arc no matter how hard I try, so they go out next.

the second chapter proceeds, probably different now that Sayaka, Junko and Leon are alive, and Kyoko and Sakura are dead. I think Byakuya still distances himself from the group and Toko follows him similar to the original. this chapter's daily life is all about new friendships starting, Taka and Mondo's bromance still happens, Celeste and Hifumi's strange relationship still happens and Chihiro's arc of wanting to depend on himself still happens. as for Hina, since Sakura is dead, I think the best replacement for her "bestie" would be Leon, since both of them are sportspeople, Leon says he doesn't care about Baseball and he wants to be a musician, which Hina sees as disrespecting sports, so they start arguing left and right, it's more of a Love-Hate relationship, with Hina trying to convince Leon he should go back to Baseball, but they start respecting each other by the end of the chapter. as for Sayaka, since everyone distrusts her now, Junko starts getting closer to her, and they become best friends with Junko trying to calm her down, Sayaka would confess to her and Makoto about her band and how it means so much to her, Makoto vows to get her out of here alive. Yasuhiro distances himself from the group out of fear for his life after the first murder happened.

after another few days, Hiro is killed, and the investigation starts again, Sayaka takes the role of Makoto's sidekick during the investigation, they manage to renew their relationship throughout this chapter, I don't know how the murder happens here either, but I imagine it being a confusing case with various suspects. but since this was the first chapter originally, here's my original murder plan which I decided not to go with as I couldn't solve the major flaws.

* * *

Celeste suggested that to make sure no murders happen at nighttime, they should do sleepovers, one for boys and one for girls. each day they choose a host to sleep in their room. Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa and Chihiro Fujisaki (because DR1 Chapter 2 spoilers) reject the idea while the others decide to enforce it. since there are 6 boys and 6 girls (that was originally Chapter 1, so Kyoko and Sakura were still alive), during each sleepovers, there are two periods. during the first period, the host and two others stay awake and watch over the other three who sleep during that time, then during the second period, the swap places, the other three wake up and become "Watchers", while the first three sleep and become "Sleepers". after a few days of sleepovers, it was Celeste and Hifumi's turns as hosts, Makoto, Taka and Mondo were Sleepers while Hifumi, Leon and Hiro were Watchers (bonus: Taka has a running gag of offering to be Watcher but accidentally falling asleep when the clock hits 10:00), Taka then wakes up the other two, before Mondo could punch him, Taka says it's strange how it's 1 hour past the swap time (whenever the first period ends and the seconds tarts, I'd say it's probably 4 AM), yet no one woke them up, and even more strangely, none of the Watchers are here. Mondo slams the closed bathroom in anger but Hifumi was in there and talked back to him. but he didn't reply when they asked him about the swap for some reason. the three boys decided to go look for Hiro and Leon, they found Leon passed out in the hallway, after they check on him, they look for Hiro everywhere and then find him dead in the Laundry. during the investigations and throughout the first part of the trial, Leon is the major suspect, since he was the only one with Hiro, but after some help from Kyoko, they reach the conclusion Hiro died with some kind of Rube Goldberg machine, and Leon didn't need to set that up if he was with Hiro, they reach the conclusion Celeste set up this machine, but before they could vote, Kyoko said there are parts still unsolved (which sets up a scrum debate btw), it turns out some parts of the plan could've only been done by the killer himself, but both Hina and Sakura testify Celeste was with them the whole time. they start suspecting Byakuya, Toko and Chihiro since they were all by themselves but in the end, they reached a dead-end. until Hifumi slipped up with something about the murder that he couldn't have known because he was in the bathroom. it turns out he wasn't really in the bathroom and set up some recording device beforehand and locked the door to secure an alibi, and he actually did go with Leon and Hiro and knocked out Leon (who luckily forgot everything when he woke up), and led Hiro into the trap forcefully, making him the culprit. he was an accomplice to Celeste and he knew the whole plan.

* * *

anyways, back to the story, the class trial starts, and throughout the trial, Celeste is being a major player in solving this case (she also was a major player in the first case, she's more cooperative in this case), and throughout the trial, it's revealed Celeste is the perpetrator of the crime, Makoto and the others proved that she is the one who sent Hiro a letter to invite him to the crime scene where he gets killed, etc... then Celeste says Makoto wins this round, and reveals Hifumi as the culprit to ruin the fun mystery solving part since Makoto ruined her game (similar to you-know-who in V3), it turns out Celeste is the one who told gullible Hifumi to kill, she confessed her love to him (a fake confession of course, but it worked) and told him her real name so that he could trust her, and she even told him she is ready to sacrifice herself for him to win in this killing game and escape, Celeste did all that to test the waters and see if she could pull off a successful murder and win the game or not, but it turns out she got ways to go, so she will try better next time. after Celeste tells everyone Hifumi is the culprit, the group of course doubt her and think it's her plan to get away with it, but after a few evidence that point to Hifumi, the group is convinced and Hifumi is convicted. Hifumi reveals after the trial that he truly loved Celeste and planned to admit to his guilt at the end of the trial anyways to save her, Celeste didn't seem to care anyways (so Celeste plays the Nagito of this game), Hifumi is executed similar to his demo execution and Chapter 2 ends.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Victim: **The Ultimate Swimming Pro Aoi Asahina

**-Killer: **The Ultimate Programmer Chihiro Fujisaki

-**Survivors: **9

This chapter is one of the earliest ideas I had, but since I tried too hard to make it a double murder, I scrapped it. then I ultimately decided to scrap the double murder idea, it's not like it's against the law to have a single murder in Chapter 3 in Danganronpa, if it doesn't make sense for the story then I shouldn't go with it.

so the Chapter starts with Celeste trying to make peace with the group (and she does a bad job at it, it's obvious she's faking it and that she's a psycho), Hina asks her how she feels about Hifumi's death and Celeste bluntly says she doesn't give a fuck about this no-good lower-than-scum filthy pig, which angers Hina and she slaps Celeste and they get into a fight.

Taka (who is like the leader of the group at this point) decides that they should keep watch of Celeste so that she doesn't try to murder anyone again, Mondo and Leon offer to help him. Junko and Sayaka replace Kyoko as Naegi's partner who try to investigate the mysteries of this school with him.

Byakuya and Toko still distance themselves from the group, and they seemed to have a good relationship instead of Toko's yandere one-sided love like the original, Byakuya respects Toko for her works as a writer (she's the ultimate writing prodigy, she must've written good books, and Byakuya is a bookworm who reads a lot, I honestly don't see why they didn't go with it in the original), and he's nicer to her but rude to the rest of the group, Toko still has a crush on him but she tries to hide it (but she isn't too good at hiding her feelings).

Chihiro reveals to the group that he repaired the laptop and created an A.I. called Alter-Ego to try to hack into the School's database and get some info that could help them escape, the group start to have hope and they check on Alter Ego from time to time in the locker which they hid it in, but Celeste told them not to check on it too much so Monokuma doesn't notice, and although they hated her, they took her advice.

after a few days, Aoi Asahina is found dead in the girl's locker with Blood Lust/Blood Bath Fever (whichever translation you prefer) written on the wall (so Chapter 2's murder, except with Hina instead of Chihiro), the investigation goes the same, with Byakuya helping Makoto and telling him about Genocide Jack (Toko didn't reveal her identity yet at this point, not even to Byakuya himself), throughout the trial, they try to find the identity of Genocide Jack, after they reach the conclusion it's Toko and she reveals herself, Byakuya seemed very shocked as he trusted her the most, after more discussion it turns out Byakuya framed Genocide Jack, Byakuya confesses to it, and he says that he was sent letters by Genocide Jack (which was Toko trying to tell him indirectly as she was too scared of him hating her if he finds out), and that he framed her hoping he would know the identity of Genocide Jack during the trial. he then reveals his side of the story, that he found Hina dead in the pool with her head wounded. the trial proceeds and it's revealed the killer is a boy as they hid evidence in the boys locker room, at the end, it turns out Chihiro is a boy and they find him the blackened.

Chihiro reveals that Hina's death was accidental, he has been training since Kyoko's murder at the gym every night, hoping he can get stronger and come out as a boy, and he wouldn't have to hide behind the others. and that night, he was heading to the locker to do his training as usual, but Hina saw him entering the boy's locker room and he freaked out, Hina calmed him down and said he doesn't need to be afraid, she told him he didn't need to hide being a boy, but she will respect his decision and keep it a secret until he decides to come out, she then offered him to go swimming together, and she can help him with his training since swimming is good for his muscles. Chihiro said he can't swim so Hina offered to teach him. after they go to the pool area, Chihiro was holding his heavy bag which had dumbbells in them near the pool, but he slipped and fell into the pool. the bag fell over Hina's head and she started bleeding. however, with the last of her breath, she swam to Chihiro to save him and she managed to get him out of the pool before losing too much blood and dying (a death fitting for both Hina's personality and her talent). Chihiro woke up after some time and put two and two together and then he called for Monokuma to ask if he became a blackened and Monokuma confirmed it for him. Chihiro freaked out and took his bag back to the boy's locker room and ran away while dripping blood (from Hina) and water, and crying for losing his friend. Byakuya saw the water and blood traces and followed them to the pool area to discover Hina's dead body. Chihiro tried to hide the crime not because he wanted to escape, but because he was scared to die.

after the explanation, everyone argues with Monokuma that it wasn't Chihiro's fault and he can't be the blackened, but nothing would convince him, after a very emotional send off and a tearful farewell, Chihiro is executed. Mondo tried to stop the execution by threatening Monokuma but it was inevitable. Chihiro calmed Mondo and told everyone to not give up, and team up to defeat the mastermind. after the execution (which involves him being in some kind of arcade game before he loses and disappears), a more interesting (hopefully) less filler Chapter 3 ends.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-Victim: **The Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Mondo Owada

**-Killer: **The Ultimate Moral Compass Kiyotaka Ishimaru

-**Survivors: **7

Believe it or not, this chapter is one of the earliest ideas I decided on. the culprit and victim of this case are Mondo and Taka, the best bros. before I say my reasons for picking these two, here's how the Chapter goes.

The chapter starts with everyone being sad about Chihiro and Hina's death. Sayaka breaks down and starts crying, and she says she can't take this anymore and that she wants to die. even Mondo and Leon fall into despair too after the last trial, until Taka steps in and gives a strong speech, which gives everyone hope, everyone gets hope once again thanks to Taka, Mondo pats him on the back and says "that's my bro".

meanwhile Celeste is still hated by everyone, so she investigates the school alone. Byakuya starts bonding with the group, he's not very friendly but he is less rude to them. on the other hand, he starts distancing himself from Toko who was revealed to be a serial killer the last chapter, Toko respects his decisions even though she's heartbroken, but Genocide Jack stalks Byakuya and follows him everywhere even though he's scared of her.

after a few days, Monokuma appears with the new motive. now, I know it sounds unoriginal and makes no sense, but he does something like the Fun House from DR2 Case 4. at the very least, the starvation motive. but if Monokuma could somehow make a mini fun house inside the school, that would be golden. anyways, lets say that's what happens hypothetically (since I don't have better ideas for the murder plot), Monokuma puts them in the fun house with no food until they start killing, Taka and Mondo try to keep the group together (bonus: if they do the pulling the sticks to see who gets which room, Makoto would win and get the deluxe room).

now for the murder plot, after a few days of no murder and no sign of Monokuma intending to let them go, Taka and Mondo meet up and come up with a plan for one of them to kill the other to save the others. so they decided to sacrifice themselves for the sake of the others, because that's what real men do (according to them). Mondo challenges Taka to one last fight to decide who's stronger, the winner gets to kill the other. both men have a friendly match and while I just said Taka is the one to kill Mondo, I honestly see it going either way, it would still work with Mondo killing Taka, but I think Taka being the culprit makes more sense. let's say Taka wins the fight and he kills Mondo. the trial goes on, Byakuya helps Makoto uncover Taka's murder tricks (I imagine the murder being as tricky as the fun house murder and V3 Chapter 4), in the end, Taka is revealed as the culprit, he tells the group that he and his bro sacrificed their lives for their sakes, so don't let it go to waste. and that he won't forgive them if they let it all go to waste, Taka is executed like his unused execution.

okay, as I promised, here's my reasons for picking them the victim and culprit of this case. first of all, since Sakura gets killed in Chapter 1, Mondo fills the role of the big guy who dies in Chapter 4 now. also I felt it was very fitting for their character arcs if that's how they die. while Taka could've survived, I honestly think this ending is more fitting for him and his character development, and his death would be really emotional.

after the trial, Celeste says that she's sick of this boring game, and it's time to bring it to an end, she reveals that she won't try to kill anymore. with that, the group finally decided to stick together and trust each other, and forgive each other's mistakes, but before the Chapter ends, Makoto walks by the gym and he sees Junko fighting with Monokuma, and they say something about betrayal (similar to the scene with Sakura in the original) and Makoto is shocked to see Junko, who was his best friend at this point, is a traitor.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**-Victim: **Mukuro Ikusaba. The Sixteenth Student, lying hidden somewhere in this school. the one they call the Ultimate Despair. watch out for her.

**-Killer: **The Ultimate Lucky Student Makoto Naegi.

-**Survivors: **5?

Now for the beginning of the end, Chapter 5. I honestly love how they did in the original, so I'm gonna use some ideas from it, but with elements from the original's Chapter 4 too.

the group decide to stick together to defeat Monokuma, and they all tell Monokuma that no more murders will happen. but then he appears laughing and saying "I wonder about that", Monokuma then reveals that Junko's real name is Mukuro Ikusaba, The Ultimate Soldier. Mukuro takes off her wig and admits it, she then tells everyone that she was fooled by Monokuma, and that she has been on their side since Chapter 3, but the others distrust her (except Makoto), Mukuro distances herself from the group.

Makoto tells her he doesn't care if she's Junko or Mukuro, she's still his friend, and he will believe in her until the very end. Mukuro helps Makoto investigate the school a bit like Kirigiri in the original. throughout the chapter, Makoto convinced the others to trust Mukuro, he started with Sayaka who was heartbroken when she realized the person who stopped her from killing and befriended her was a traitor, but Makoto convinces her it wasn't a facade and Mukuro really cared about her. Leon was next, he was just not thinking straight and after thinking about it he decided to trust Mukuro, the other 3 soon followed and they had breakfast together and everything seemed to be going well ... right ?

well, no. obviously. nothing goes well in Danganronpa. Makoto gets attacked by a masked person, but he's saved by "Junko", he only saw her back (yes, it was the real Junko not Mukuro), the next morning, they finds her dead in the garden, and the investigation begins once more. they reach the conclusion that one of them lied about trusting Mukuro. I don't have the whole murder plan in mind, but I imagine everyone is a possible suspect and they keep crossing the names off the list one by one, some claim to have seen Junko from the back (the real Junko, but they think it's Mukuro, since they don't know there's a real Junko), which makes the case confusing.

in the end, they reach the conclusion the only time she could've died was during night time, when everyone was together trying to dismantle the Monokuma in the gym (like the original), everyone, including Makoto, started suspecting Makoto killed Mukuro but he doesn't remember.

everything point to him, Makoto realizes that there's no doubt about it, and sacrifices himself and tells everyone to vote for him, Sayaka shoots down the idea and confesses she's the culprit, she tried to convince everyone, but after a Machine Gun Talk Battle, she gives up, also the Closing Argument is told by Makoto himself, and it actually have him as the grey bald guy, and in the end it shows the grey guy pointing at himself and it is revealed to be Makoto, he says something like "and the one who did it all ... is me, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student"

after the voting, it is revealed Makoto is indeed the culprit, he apologizes to everyone and says he wish he remembered how and why he killed Mukuro, Sayaka still denies it and starts crying, she confesses her love to Makoto and begs him to not go, but Monokuma ruins the emotional moment and starts the execution before they could say goodbye to each other.

the execution goes the same as the original, and Alter Ego stops the execution. and that's how Chapter 5 ends.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After Makoto's failed execution, he's stuck down at the garbage disposal room, after a while, he finds Celeste in front of him, she reveals that she has been working with Mukuro secretly since Chihiro's murder, and that Mukuro stole the master key and gave it to Celeste so she could investigate the secret areas as the mastermind was keeping an eye on Mukuro, Celeste helped Makoto get out of the garbage disposal room.

after they climb, they challenge the mastermind like the original and the case happens like the original. the group investigate the school, finding out about Kyoko Kirigiri's past, they uncover everything, including the headmaster's death and everything.

the group finds that Makoto was framed by the Mastermind, and that the Junko some of them saw wasn't Mukuro, making it possible that Mukuro died at a different time, which leads them to find out that the Mastermind is the real Junko Enoshima.

the trial goes the same from there. Makoto convinces everyone to choose hope. he tells Sayaka he loves her too (despite her crazy nervous side) and that they can rebuild the world together. Byakuya says that he is the last of the Togami Family so his family isn't dead yet, Toko lives for Byakuya and says she promises to control Genocide Jack and make up for her crimes. Leon says he won't let Taka, Mondo and Chihiro's sacrifice go to waste, and that he will keep playing Baseball like he promised Hina. Celeste says she doesn't care what does with her life at this point, her entire point of view changed thanks to her friends, but she knows one thing for sure: she won't let Junko win the game, even if it leads to her demise. then ofcourse, Junko is executed at last.

**Survivors**

** Naegi:** what can I say, the protagonist, he must live until the end. Danganronpa wouldn't be Danganronpa if our Makoto died after all.

** Maizono:** I don't care what anyone says, I still think if she lived, her and Makoto would've dated, she's not a bad person, she's just deluded. I think her story arc would be her evolving into becoming a real idol and bringing everyone hope and joy, except this time she's more honest with herself other than putting a facade when she's pessimistic herself.

** Togami:** I tried to write him a bit differently here, I do like the crazy selfish Togami from the original, but I think it would've been interesting if Togami became friends with the group a bit earlier, also I made him care more about Toko more, I'm sure he does care about her at the end of the day.

** Fukawa:** well, we still need Ultra Despair Girls to happen, right ? I think Toko is a pretty good character, and one of the most original throughout the series, I just don't see her dying at any point throughout the game, so she survives with her knight in shining armor.

** Kuwata:** he's one of the most underrated characters in the series, while I do agree Leon was made to be a one-note character, I think he could've been more interesting, especially as a bro to Makoto, I think he would've filled Hiro's role as the more stupid survivor better, and his sports vs music dynamic would be interesting to see, as well as his hot temper. also I want to see him bonding more with Chihiro and Mondo like in that photo, I'm sure it would've happened if he lived longer.

** Ludenberg:** now for the odd pick, Celeste did fit the role of third killer, but to me, I feel like she would've made a better Nagito. I feel like Celeste is more manipulative, and she would pull the stuff Nagito and Kokichi did in the other games. however, I think Celeste has a good side of her, which she's trying her hardest to hide with her gothic girl persona, if she lived long enough, I'm sure she would've showed this side a bit more to her friends.

* * *

well, that's all I got. if you read all that, I really appreciate it, thank you for reading!

and ofcourse, I'd like to hear your opinions, both good and bad ones.

and tell me if you want to see a rewrite for the other two games (I don't have ideas at the moment, but I might get some if I do brainstorming).

* * *

**Bonus: **just for fun, I added how some of the mini games would be used in these trials.

**Machine Gun Talk Battle/Panic Talk Action**

**-Chapter 1:** Sakura Ogami

**-Chapter 2:** Hifumi Yamada

**-Chapter 3:** Mondo Owada (defending Chihiro)

**-Chapter 4:** Kiyotaka Ishimaru

**-Chapter 5:** Sayaka Maizono (pretending to be the culprit)

**-Chapter 6:** Junko Enoshima

**Rebuttal Showdown**

**-Chapter 1:** Yasuhiro Hagakure (something stupid), Kiyotaka Ishimaru (just because) and Aoi Asahina (saying Sakura couldn't have done it)

**-Chapter 2:** Hifumi Yamada (earlier in the trial, probably cause of death or something) and Celestia Ludenberg (trying to prove Hifumi is the killer)

**-Chapter 3:** Toko Fukawa (denying that she's Genocide Jack), Byakuya Togami (denying his setup) and Mondo Owada (saying Chihiro can't do it because the killer is male)

**-Chapter 4:** Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata (both argue about case details) and Kiyotaka Ishimaru (probably near the end)

**-Chapter 5:** Leon Kuwata, Toko Fukawa (both arguing for their alibi) and Sayaka Maizono (defending Makoto)

**Scrum Debate (My Personal favorite)**

**-Chapter 1: Is Sayaka Maizono the Culprit ?** (takes place mid trial when some evidence pointed it might not be Sayaka, so half of the students were convinced she's still the culprit, while the other half thought she might be innocent)

**-She Isn't:** Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono, Junko Enoshima, Chihiro Fujisaki, Leon Kuwata, Mondo Owada and Yasuhiro Hagakure (the first 3 believe in Sayaka, Chihiro is too kind and wants to believe in her, Mondo stands up for the girl, Leon and Hiro were convinced during the trial)

**-She Is:** Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Sakura Ogami, Aoi Asahina, Celestia Ludenberg, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada (they argue that the evidence point at her)

**-Chapter 2: Vote for Celeste ?** (takes place after she accuses Hifumi, some students think she's lying to get away with it, while others think it should be analyzed more)

**-Don't Vote Yet:** Makoto Naegi, Celestia Ludenberg, Byakuya Togami, Junko Enoshima, Chihiro Fujisaki and Toko Fukawa (Team Logic)

**-Vote Now:** Hifumi Yamada, Sayaka Maizono, Aoi Asahina, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Owada and Leon Kuwata (Team Emotion)

**-Chapter 3: What is the killer's gender ?** (some evidence were found in the boys locker room but some students believe it is a girl since it happened in the girls locker room, takes place after Togami's confession)

**-The killer is a boy:** Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Genocide Jack, Celestia Ludenberg and Sayaka Maizono (they argue with the evidence found in the boys locker room)

**-The killer is a girl:** Mondo Owada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Chihiro Fujisaki, Leon Kuwata and Junko Enoshima (the first 4 probably just want a female culprit to get cleared and Junko is the only one with an actual argument)

**-Chapter 4: **Something about how it happened, since it's a complicated case. I can't decide since I don't even know how the murder happens myself.

**-Team 1: **Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Junko Enoshima and Sayaka Maizono

**-Team 2: **Celestia Ludenberg, Toko Fukawa, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Leon Kuwata

**-Chapter 5: Did Mukuro commit suicide ? **(they suspect it could be suicide right before they conclude Makoto is the killer)

**-It's impossible: **Makoto Naegi and Byakuya Togami. (they argue with evidence)

**-It's possible: **Celestia Ludenberg, Toko Fukawa, Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata. (they argue with the fact no one else could've done it)

**-Chapter 6: Vote for Hope ?** (this is the last non-stop debate but as a Scrum Debate instead, Makoto shoots everything with Hope Bullets,

**-Hope:** Makoto Naegi

**-Despair:** Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa and Celestia Ludenberg


End file.
